


My Lucid Dream September 6 2020

by aanga_anga



Category: Lucid dream - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aanga_anga/pseuds/aanga_anga
Summary: I had a lucid dream this morning. Midway of my dream i got conscious.This is just a log of that dreamI had this dream many times before but today was teh only time i got conscious while dreaming.I was able to control myself in it.So i am saving it while i can still remember





	My Lucid Dream September 6 2020

-alien started coming into view from the sky. They landed to the earth and started getting friendly.  
-all people seemed happy. They're not harming us.  
-at first i was okay but when they started giving us keys with padlock i started getting confused.  
-i was thinking maybe they're giving a price car or house or something.  
-but what didn't occur to me, when another space ship came into view and landed to our area  
-everyone started panicking and got back into their houses. We all go back into our houses.  
-i peeked and saw war tanks was being placed and started firing at the houses.  
-i told my family to get down and crawled to the back door for exit.  
(This is when it occurred to me that i was dreaming)  
-our family got scattered and i was left with my older brother  
-i saw the other alien (first alien) attacked the war tank and fished out the navigator.  
-the alien squeezed him so hard all his guts and other insides got squeezed out (it was brutal)  
-i saw our father was driving one small war tank (earth made) and started attacking the 'bad aliens' or i don't even know anymore  
-i followed him secretly, because i know this happened in my dream before. I didn't know my brother was not following me. We got separated.  
-i continued following the tank secretly.  
-i saw him being attacked by alien in the corner and heard a crunchy eating sound. I hid and fortunately found a discarded knife along the way.  
-i discreetly attacked the alien who's eating our father. I stabbed him on the nape and he died instantly. I pulled him out from my father.  
-my father smiled and said that the alien was actually eating the crocodile egg he was hiding on his shirt pocket. I feot relieved  
-we heard a car rustling and saw a man sorrounded by girls and he seemed like he's enjoying  
-we know the guy and he's not that good type of guy.  
-my father had found out that that guy was helping the alien.  
-their car stopped and they transferred to another vehicle that seemed like a more advanced small war tank.  
-my father took the knife from me and stealthy walked tothe driver of the vehicle.  
\- he attacked and stabbed the driver on the nape, which actually was an alien, the alien died instantly.  
-the person on the vehicle got scared, so we just had them vacate the vehicle.  
-we took over and transferred to that war tank, led by my father  
-i found out that there were 3 or 4 other people that my father saved. And we're now acting as a group. armed and alert  
-the last part of my dream, i saw my older brother was taken by the first alien, he was wearing a white tank top. All the men was wearing tank top and being lifted to the alien space ship. They were not harmed. It looked like they were being collected to be trained as soldiers. I also saw my sister there but she's wearing her usual clothes. They all look sad and confused.


End file.
